Misaki's Wife
by EmmieyCathiey
Summary: Misaki married southern belle Lilliea Duvall. Usagi-san didn't like that and they started cheating behind her back. Lilliea finds out and moves to Quahog, Rhode Island where she meets accountant Max Weinstein.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: That poor woman

"Max Weinstein was sitting at his desk. He was expecting someone to come in and do their taxes (well he'd be doing the work because 85% of the populous couldn't do their taxes correctly) then a young woman in her late twenties came in. She had dark auburn hair and green eyes and she looked as though she had been crying. She was about six months pregnant. She had two other children with her. One was a little girl from Hong Kong (so obviously adopted) who looked about three or four years old. There was a cute nine month old baby girl who looked half-Japanese half white.

"Okay I'm here can we get this over with soon?" the woman said. She sounded like she was originally from New Orleans.

"Alright then, so it says your name is Lilliea Takahashi here you live with your husband Misaki Takahashi and daughters Scout and Pearl in Hawaii. Am I correct?" the accountant asked.

"I'm Scout, I'm four years old!" The little girl from Hong Kong said raising her hand. Max smiled; Lilliea started to cry.

"I'm stupid stupid stupid! I shoulda never married him!" she cried, holding her baby bump.

"Your husband? Why are you regretting marrying him?" Max asked concerned. There obviously was something serious that was making her upset. She was a pretty woman; Max was being the nice guy he was and trying to help her out.

"The hell do you care? You just doin my taxes; so it ain't none your business!" the auburn haired woman said angrily. Max's face got serious.

"Listen, you are here in my office bawling your eyes out because apparently your husband has done something to make you upset. You're in no shape to be dealing with money. Now I'm a nice guy; I want to help you." Max said taking her hands. Lilliea was moved by his kindness.

"Okay, this is how it went…." Lilliea began.

_Lilliea's flashback_

_Lilliea wakes up she feels like she's about to puke. She runs into the bathroom and pukes for about half an hour._

_*oh crap am I pregnant?* she gets out a home pregnancy test and takes it. It is positive_

_*I'm pregnant? This is great I better call Misaki!* she gets the phone and calls him. She gets his voicemail (which she had been getting a lot of lately):_

_*Hey this is Misaki Takahashi. Uhhhh I can't come to the phone now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you. So, Uhhhh leave it at the beep!*_

_Lilliea: Sweetheart its Lilliea! Guess what? I'm pregnant! Yes we're havin another baby! Isn't it great? Hope you'll be home soon!_

_Misaki was supposedly visiting his brother in Japan, and he didn't know when he was going to be back. A brown haired man was knocking at her back door. She walked out on the back porch._

_Lilliea: Who are you? I don't got no money!_

_Hiroki: My name is Hiroki Kamijou. Akihiko Usami sent me here to talk to you, and to give you this._

_(He hands her a DV, she watches it and it's her husband cheating on her with Usagi. She starts to cry.)_

_Lilliea: This can't be true it can't be!_

_Hiroki: It is, and I don't like any more then you do._

_Lilliea: Then why in the hell is you given it to me you son'n bitch!_

_Hiroki: Because I love him._

_Lilliea: Love who my husband? He's my man! Love the otha man in the video!_

_Hiroki: I do, but I honestly I don't think your husband loves you. You shouldn't go chasing after a man who doesn't love you and make a spectacle of yourself Ms. O'Hara._

_Lilliea: You know Gone with the Wind? _

_Hiroki: Yes it's a great piece of Literature._

_(Scout walks onto the porch with a fussy Pearl)_

_Scout: Momma Pearl needs her breakfast she's hungry (notices stranger on the deck and waves) hi there!_

_Hiroki: Hi_

"And that's basically what went down." Lilliea told Max.

"That's harsh; what a jerk. Listen I have a friend who analyzes human behavior. She might notice something you haven't is it okay if she looks at it?" Max asked.

Lilliea nodded and handed him the tape. She was considering throwing it out. Max gave her his card.

"I'll call you if I hear anything. Don't let those guys get you down okay?" Max said stroking her cheek. Lilliea left with her kids.

_Later that night at The Drunken Clam_

Max was sitting at the bar drinking a beer, he was worried about Lilliea and those kids. This would be more difficult on Scout and Pearl in the long run than Lilliea. Lilliea could always find another man that could treat her the way she was supposed to be treated, but when the kids went to school they would probably be teased because their dad left their mom for another man. Max was not a homophobe, but he was against people cheating on their spouses or lovers. It was unfair for anyone involved. It was unfair for the person being cheated on. It was unfair for the person who was cheating with the cheater. It wasn't fair for any kids involved. Most of all it was unfair for the person doing the cheating because they were too immature to know what real love was, and in Max's opinion real love was two people who were faithful to one another and couldn't picture themselves with anyone else, but the person they were with and wanted to spend the rest of their lives with that person.

"Hey Max! What's wrong buddy come have a drink with us!" Peter said motioning him to come over. Max went over there sat down and sighed.

"What's wrong Max? Are you sick?" Mort asked.

"No, just worried. There is this woman named Lilliea. She's pregnant and her husband seems to have left her for another man. She's really pretty too and seems pretty smart, but she was just blindsided." Max said.

"Sounds like if she weren't pregnant with some homo's baby she'd be a total milf! Gigggity giggity!" Quagmire said. Max's phone started ringing.

"So sorry guys I have to take this." He said it was his friend who studied human behavior and body language. They talked for a few minutes. It was a little bit difficult to talk to her since she was a devout Yaoi fangirl, but he got what he wanted and he knew that was what Lilliea wanted to hear. He immediately called Lilliea and she came down immediately she wondered what this incredible news was.

"You wanted to see me Max?" Lilliea asked wheeling in Pearl with Scout following behind her (usually Lilliea wouldn't have brought her children with her to a pub, but she didn't know anyone in Quahog so they had to come) Quagmire saw the children and was immediately frightened by her. He didn't want to have sex with a woman with kids. That was just asking for trouble. He hid behind Joe's wheelchair.

"Lilliea you won't believe this! I talked to my friend and she said from all her professional experience and from what she saw on the sex tape. Usami was possibly raping your husband." Max said satisfied. He wanted to get back at this guy for hurting Lilliea.

"Excellent; I knew it he's going down!" Lilliea said a little too excitedly.

"Lilliea your baby is so cute. What's her ethnicity?" Mort said getting close to Pearl.

"She's half white, half Japanese, and I would look out if I were you. She loves glasses." Lilliea said looking warily at her nine month old daughter. Pearl grabbed Mort's glasses and put them on her face. She smiled and wore them for a little bit, and then threw them on the floor.

"AAAHHHH MY GLASSES! WHERE ARE MY GLASSES? I CAN'T SEE A THING WITHOUT MY GLASESS!" Mort said crawling on the floor looking for the lost spectacles. Pearl laughed.

"I told him, but did he listen? Nope; I swear she does this to anyone with glasses. She would throw her uncle's all about the house and just drive him up the damn wall." Lilliea said.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Max asked.

"Oh he's going down. Akihiko Usami is going down for this. No one steals my man and gets away for it!" Lilliea said. She deserved Misaki. After all she was having his child.

*Disclaimer* so what do ya think? There were some intended grammatical errors since Lilliea is from the south (and talks like it! No offence to anyone who's from the south! I'm from the southeast and I don't talk like that!) I don't own Junjou Romantica or Family Guy.


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up Lilliea!

Chapter 2: Hey Lilliea! Time to wake up and face your hubby!

"Lilliea wake up dear." Max said gently shaking her. The pregnant woman yawned; she didn't want to get out of bed.

"What are we doing again?" Lilliea asked in a daze holding on to her baby bump.

"We're going to the Griffins to drop off Scout and Pearl while you and I go to the doctor." Max said helping her sit up. Lilliea yawned and got up.

After getting up and driving thirty minutes they were there.

"Momma why is that lady naked?" Scout asked seeing a nude prostitute run out of Quagmire's house.

"Scout don't look at that, that's nasty." Lilliea said distastefully.

Scout rolled down her window, "HEY NASTY LADY GET DRESSED!"

The hooker started to scream and cuss out the four year old. Scout laughed and rolled up the window.

"Scout let's be civil now." Max said pulling in the driveway.

They were in the house after fighting off that hooker. Peter was trying to get Meg to play with Scout.

"Dad she's a four year old! I have nothing in common with her!" Meg whined.

"You're ugly; can I give you a makeover?" Scout asked Meg.

"Yes please Scout, give her a makeover. I swear to God the sight of her was making me nauseous." Lilliea said. Scout cheered and dragged off Meg. Meanwhile Pearl was getting to know Stewie and Brian.

"Well, well; I heard your daddy is a little faggy." Stewie said to Pearl.

"Huh?" Pearl asked confused; giving Stewie a confused look (it looked like Misaki's confused look)

"Stewie leave her alone." Brian said giving Stewie a stern look. Pearl's face lit up at the sight of Brian.

"DAH!" She said hugging the white dog (Pearl loves dogs; almost as much as she loves glasses).

"Hey kiddo!" Brian said happily.

"Pearl did you make a friend?" Lilliea asked looking at her baby daughter.

"So Lilliea have you gotten in contact with your husband at all?" Lois asked.

"No I haven't. He won't pick up his phone." Lilliea sighed.

"Give me your phone I'll call him." Lois said angrily taking Lilliea's iPhone. The phone rang; no answer.

"LISTEN YOU WUSSY LITTLE DEAD BEAT! GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO QUOHOG RIGHT THIS INSTANT! OTHERWISE… ohh crap there is so little I can say without threatening your life. WELL JUST GET DOWN HERE NOWWWWWW!" Lois screamed. She hung up and gave the phone back to Lilliea. The phone began to ring in Lilliea's hand it was Misaki.

"Hello?" Lilliea said.

"Lilliea was that you yelling at me?" Misaki asked nervously.

"No, but I am really not pleased with you dear. I found out from this young man named Hiroki came and gave me a sex tape of you and Akihiko Usami!" Lilliea said getting a little emotional.

"He taped me?" Misaki asked getting a little frantic.

"Yes goddamnit! Now you get down here this instant! Now today I'm going to the doctor's to find out what gender the baby is going to be. I want you here in Rhode Island by the end of the week. Do you understand?" Lilliea said getting pissed off.

"Yes, did you tell the South Koreans about your moving?" Misaki asked. They had just finalized the adoption of a two year old girl from South Korea.

"Yes I told them I moved up here and they have grudgingly agreed to let me pick her up at the airport here in Rhode Island." Lilliea said.

"Good, good; have you thought of a name?" Misaki asked.

"Cossette, named after the little girl in _Les Misérables_." Lilliea said.

"Wow that sounds pretty. I like it, I'll be in Rhode Island this Friday is that okay?" Misaki asked.

"Yes that's fine. I'll see you later Misaki." Lilliea said.

"Bye Lilliea, I love you." Misaki said sweetly.

"Sure;" Lilliea said plainly hanging up.

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Junjou or Family Guy I just own Lilliea and her kids. Love writing baby Pearl!


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontations and Adoptions

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Lilliea was going to meet up with Misaki. Max was coming along to, along with Scout and Pearl. Max was coming so he could confront Misaki. He had a few choice words for him.

They reached the park and Lilliea was glad Max had come. Not only was Misaki there, but Usagi was also there, he had a dog with him. Scout and Pearl were of course enjoying the dog's presence, likewise the dog liked them. The dog was a yellow Afghan hound, and the dog jumped up on Pearl's stroller and started to lick her face. Pearl of course loved this and giggled when the giant doggy licked her cheeks.

"Can I play with your doggy?" Scout asked Usagi.

"Alexander doesn't like people." Usagi said coldly.

"You're stupid, yes he does. He's licking Pearl's face!" Scout said pointing to the dog and baby.

Lilliea got the dog away from Pearl, "Keep the dumb animal off my baby."

"Won't be your baby for long." Usagi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Max said threateningly.

"Well my little Jewish accountant, yes you are an accountant not a lawyer so quit trying to be something you're not. I'm just saying that when someone does something that makes me mad, I have the star power and legal authority to take Pearl and the unborn child. The two adopted girls I 'll have to think about." Usagi said eyeing Scout.

"You think you run and control the world don't you? Well guess what! This is not France before the French Revolution where if you had an issue with someone you could just imprison someone without trial with just a Lettres de cachet!" Max exclaimed.

The argument over the children continued and got uglier every time someone talked. Well Scout, Pearl, and Alexander the dog were a mixture of bored and scared. Bored because they weren't the center of attention, and scared because the people that looked after them looked like they were about to scratch each other's eyes out.

"Pearl do you want to ride the doggy like a pony?" Scout asked her baby sister. Pearl gave Scout a weird look. Scout unbuckled Pearl out of her stroller and put her on Alexander's back. Pearl looked a little scared because she was higher off the ground then she was happy because she was with her sister and a doggy . It was going well at first, but then a squirrel appeared! The squirrel ran up a tree, and Alexander went bounding after it. Pearl fell off and started crying.

"Pearl!" Lilliea cried going after her. She held her daughter to her chest.

"See what I mean? Unfit mother." Usagi said pointing to Lilliea. Lilliea flipped him the bird.

"You son of a bitch I could kick your ass right now." Max said through gritted teeth.

"Try me, I dare you." Usagi said mockingly.

"Hey you guys let's get over to the airport Cossette is going to be here soon.

The group, along with the kids, got into a taxi. It was about the tensest taxi ride in the air. It felt like the atmosphere before a major storm. When they reached the airport tensions between Max and Usami broke.

"Which idiot came up with the name Cossette? Also why would you name a child after a character in some mediocre book a stuffy French man wrote?" Usagi asked. Lilliea clenched her fists, Victor Hugo was one of her favorite authors, and Les Misérables was one of her favorite books. Also Victor Hugo was one of the great writers in the Romantic period of Literature!

"Why you little…." Max said. Then a fist fight broke out between Max and Usagi. Misaki, Lilliea, and the kids went to the gate where they were going to pick up Cossette.

"Momma I want to watch Mr. Max kick daddy stealer's ass!" Scout said pointing to the fight where a crowd of people had formed around the fight, and yes the crowd was chanting things like, "Fight fight!" and, "Jerry! Jerry!"

"Scout, you say kick his butt, not kick his ass, now let's just ignore the fight, and we will pick them up at the police station later." Lilliea said dragging the four year old along.

The Korean adoption people came holding a precious little Korean girl. She had straight black hair with bangs, red chubby cheeks, and a pacifier in her mouth. She fell in love with her new mom in an instant (or she must've really hated the people she travelled with) and reached for Lilliea.

"Misaki hold Pearl." Lilliea said passing the baby to her dad. Pearl became jealous of the new little girl. She made a baby growling noise that was disturbing/cute.

"Do you know anything about the brawl going on over there?" one of the agents asked.

"No we don't." Misaki and Lilliea said.

"Well, don't adopt from our country again." The agent said walking off with the underlings.

Well Usagi and Misaki took Cossette, much to Cosette's disagreement on the issue. Lilliea was at home, Pearl and Scout were asleep, and Lilliea was super worried about what Usami had said about losing the children. Her babies were her whole world, could she lose them in one fell swoop?

"Lilli, can I come in?" Misaki asked knocking on the door.

"I guess;" Lilli said. Obviously Usami was stalking her since they were now in the same hotel.

She let Misaki in, he had Cossette. "I thought you'd want her back. She seems to want you." Misaki said kindly.

"What are we going to do? Court's in 5 days, and I'm thinking about getting a divorce." Lilliea stated.

"Why? Lilli I love you! Is it because of Max?" Misaki asked desperately.

"No, it's the lying and cheating you know that." Lilliea said coldly.

"Well, can't we get past this. Divorce isn't good for children! Especially since our children are this young! Divorce will make them all moody and bratty!" Misaki said.

"Will you lower your voice? You'll wake them up. Listen I said I'd think about the divorce. Goodnight Misaki." Lilliea said showing her estranged husband to the door.

"Lilli, can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked.

"Yes Misaki you may." Lilliea said smiling.

*DISCLAIMER* WARNING: Merge chapter coming! Ohh why do I care no one reads this anyway, even though it's good! :(


End file.
